haikyuufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zakończenia i początki
Zakończenia i początki jest pierwszym rozdziałem serii Haikyū!!. Streszczenie "Przed moimi oczami, blokuje moją ścieżkę. Wysoki, wysoki mur. Co dzieje się po drugiej stronie? Co mógłbym tam zobaczyć? "Widok z góry." Sceneria, której nigdy nie mógłbym zobaczyć na własną rękę. Ale, jeżeli nie jestem sam, wtedy... może będę mógł to zobaczyć." thumb|left|200px|Hinata pierwszy raz słyszy o "Małym gigancie" Chłopak o imieniu Shōyō, zawodnik drużyny Karasuno, wchodzi na boisko i wraca wspomnieniami do momentu, w którym pierwszy raz zobaczył w telewizji turniej siatkówki. Spiker mówił o Liceum Karasuno i najniższym spośród grających zawodniku, "Małym gigancie", który zdobywał punkt za punktem. Hinata z uśmiechem na twarzy drżał na widok tej postaci w czerni. Trzy lata i trzy miesiące później ten sam chłopak, jako zawodnik gimnazjum Yukigaoka, staje na trybunach sali gimnastycznej, na której odbywają się "Turniej sportowy męskich gimnazjalnych drużyn siatkówki". Shōyō, kapitan drużyny jest bardzo zdenerwowany, ponieważ jest to ich pierwszy turniej. Przez trzy lata mógł jedynie oglądać mecze, a początkowo, wytrwale, był jedynym członkiem klubu siatkówki. Pierwszoroczni, Suzuki #4, Kawashima #3 i Mori #2, także wydaja się zdenerwowani, są nowicjuszami drużyny i znają tylko podstawy, a Yukitaka Izumi #6 i Kōji Sekimukai #5, którzy należą do innych drużyn, zasad uczyli się niedawno. Kapitan jednak myśli o wygranej, co zadziwia wszystkich, ponieważ są tylko zespołem improwizujących amatorów. Trzecioroczni zastanawiają się skąd bierze się taka pewność siebie u Hinaty. Shōyō dziękuje im za pomoc, czym wprawia w zakłopotanie Yukitake i Kōjiego. Dziękuje również trzem pierwszorocznym. Za ich plecami dwóch chłopaków mówi, że są żałosnym zespołem, który na samym początku gra z gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi, faworytami mistrzostw. W tym czasie zawodnicy tej szkoły wchodzą korytarzem, a wokół ich powietrze jest zastraszające. Wśród drużyny jest chłopak zwany "Królem górnego boiska", Tobio Kageyama. Komentujący chłopacy zastanawiają się czy aura wokół niego związana jest z "królowaniem" oraz mówią, że jego umiejętności są niesamowite, jest świetnym rozgrywającym i liderem. Zawodnicy Yukigaoka stoją już przy boisku, jednak Shōyō jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, co źle wpływa na pozostałych. Wśród dopingujących "Kitaichi" wrzasków na trybunach wchodzi ten zespół. Ich widok i prezencja jeszcze bardziej denerwują trzeciorocznych Yukigaoka. Trudno im uwierzyć, że takie wysokie osoby są uczniami gimnazjum. Hinata nie traci pewności i wierzy w swoją siłę skoków oraz wygraną. Jego słowa podnoszą na duchu trzeciorocznych i przywracają im wiarę. Jednak kapitan po chwili dodaje, że musi do łazienki. thumb|right|200px|Kageyama poucza zawodników swojej drużyny Przed toaletą kilku zawodników Kitaichi naśmiewa się z drużyny Yukigaoka. Twierdzą, że z taką ilością członków, bez libero i pierwszorocznymi, nie mają szans na wygraną. W drzwiach łazienki staje Shōyō, który trzymając się za brzuch krzyczy, by przestali z nich żartować i dodaje, że gdy tylko stan jego żołądka się poprawi, to dadzą im powody do płaczu. Wygląd ucznia podstawówki i słowa Hinaty rozśmieszają ich jeszcze bardziej. Za ich placami pojawia się Kageyama, który przypomina drugorocznym o trwającej właśnie rozgrzewce. Shōyō przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem, jednak spojrzenie Tobio go speszyło. Drugorocznym Kitaichi zostały im do napełnienia dwie butelki, chociaż twierdzą, że jeżeli ich przeciwnikiem jest taka drużyna, to nie będą potrzebować tyle wody. Hinata ponownie reaguje na te słowa. Kageyama mówi do nich, że skoro siedzą na ławce, patrzeniem z góry na swoich przeciwników nie staną się silniejsi. Nie powinni także wykorzystywać imienia szkoły do wywyższania się. Drugoroczni przepraszają i szybko opuszczają korytarz. Hinata wtrąca, że miał zamiar powiedzieć im to samo. Tobio wyjaśnia mu, że to jego obecny stan fizyczny i zbytnia pewność siebie sprawiły, że został wyśmiany. Pyta Shōyō czy jest tu tyko dla zebrania wspomnień lub czegoś w tym stylu. Ten pewnie odpowiada, że przyjechał wygrać. Tobio zauważa, że Hinata powiedział to jakby było bardzo łatwe do osiągnięcia, pomimo tego, iż wie, że wzrost jest bardzo istotny w siatkówce. Shōyō zgadza się, że nie jest wysoki, ale potrafi skakać. Według niego wynik meczu nie jest przesądzony, więc się nie podda. Kageyama odpowiada, że łatwej jest to powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nie chodzi o wyrównanie różnic fizycznych, umiejętności i siły woli, co zrozumie podczas meczu. Shōyō przez zaciśnięte zęby mówi, że w końcu może zagrać mecz na prawdziwym boisku z szóstką osób. Wygrają ten mecz, kolejny i zagrają wiele następnych. Tobio odwraca się stając naprzeciw Shōyō i mówi, że w tych meczach, następnych i ogólnonarodowych, to on będzie stał po zwycięskiej stronie boiska. Pojawia się Izumi, który jest przestraszony tym, że Hinata rozgniewał taką straszną osobę. Tobio wraca na salę gimnastyczną, a Shōyō pospiesza Yukitakę, który jest zdziwiony, że bóle brzucha ich kapitana minęły. Izumi zastanawia się nad powietrzem wokół zawodnika Kitaichi, które według niego jest inne niż pozostałych graczy tego gimnazjum. Chociaż wszyscy sobie z nich żartują, to on jest jedyną osoba podchodzącą poważnie do meczu. thumb|left|200px|Rozpoczęcie meczu Podczas rozgrzewki Izumi rozmawia z Kōjim i przypomina mu zadnia pozycji rozgrywającego, którym jest także Tobio. Mogą oni manipulować piłką zgodnie z swoją wolą, nawet jeżeli dotykają pikę tylko przez chwilę, a Kageyama jest w stanie przewidzieć tor piłki. Hinata patrzy na niego myśląc, że jest naprawdę dobry. Po drugiej stronie siatki Tobio krzyczy na pozostałych, że są zbyt wolni i powinni wyskakiwać do piłki szybciej. Izumi zauważa, że pomimo tego, że zawodnik Kitaichi jest taki dobry, to nie potrafi pracować ze swoim zespołem. Trener zwraca uwagę Kageyamie, że jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie szybkości i nie jest ważna jego osobista technika, a to jak atakujący uderza piłkę. Tobio odpowiada tylko, że to wie, gdy w tym momencie zostają wezwani by ustawić się na linii. Hinata cieszy się z meczu. Obie drużyny życzą sobie dobrej gry. Na trybunach trzej chłopacy z liceum podziwiają zapał zespołu Yukigaoka. Jeden z nich pyta dlaczego są na meczu gimnazjalistów, na co drugi odpowiada, że przyszli zobaczyć "Króla górnego boiska", #2 gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi. Mówi również o jego dokładnych podaniach, blokach i serwach, umiejętnościach fizycznych i wyczuciu piłki, niczym prawdziwy "król". Zastanawia ich do jakiego liceum pójdzie w przyszłym roku. Pierwszy stwierdza, że Kageyama wygląda jakby miał złe nastawienie. Według niego przez wygląd zawodników drużyn mecz wygląda jakby rozgrywał się pomiędzy licealistami, a uczniami podstawówki. Rozpoczyna się mecz. Pierwszy serw należy do gimnazjum Kitaichi. Piłkę odbiera Sekimukai, a na zawołanie Hinaty wystawia mu ją Izumi. Shōyō biegnie w jej stronę i wyskakuje, myśląc, że dzięki jego nogom pokona każdą przeszkodę... Hinata, będąc uczniem podstawówki, zobaczył w telewizji krajowe rozgrywki, w trakcie których usłyszał o "Małym gigancie", noszącym czarny strój ze zdobiącym go napisem "Karasuno". Chłopca, który w szkole zawsze był najniższy, w tamtym momencie oczarowały słowa "Mały gigant". Wtedy nie wiedział zbyt wiele o zasadach gry w siatkówkę, jednak oglądał ruchy tego zawodnika jakby w transie. Pomyślał, że byłoby wspaniale być takim jak on. Chociaż kochał baseball, koszykówkę i piłkę nożną, to mając obraz tego gracza przed oczami postanowił dołączyć do klubu siatkówki, gdy pójdzie do gimnazjum. W pierwszym roku nauki był jedynym członkiem klubu, ponieważ z roku na rok ich liczba zmniejszała się. Nauczyciel zapytał go czy może jednak chce zmienić klub lub grać z klubem dziewcząt, jednak Hinata postanowił, że zajmie się tym sam i zostanie "Małym gigantem".thumb|right|200px|Shōyō, pełen wiary mówi Kōjiemu, że kiedyś zagra w meczu Trenował samotnie w rogu sali gimnastycznej i innych boiskach sportowych, w każdym miejscu, które się do tego nadawało. Prosił również znajomych o podawanie mu piłki i chociaż było to dla nich niewygodne to mu pomagali. Trenował uparcie, pomimo uczucia, że to nadal tylko początek. Setki niepowodzeń i tylko kilka sukcesów nie zniechęcały go, a sprawiały więcej radości. W klasie żartowano sobie z niego, że gra w żeńskim klubie siatkówki. Pomimo tego Hinata wytrwale trenował i szukał nowych członków, chociaż czasem czuł się osamotniony. Kōji, kolega z klubu piki nożnej dziwił się zawziętości chłopaka, ponieważ w obecnym składzie klubu nie mógł nawet liczyć na grę w meczu. Shōyō wierzył, że znajdzie członków i w końcu zagra prawdziwy mecz. Wiosną, gdy Hinata był na trzecim roku do klubu dołączyło trzech pierwszoroczniaków, co sprawiło, że chłopak wzruszył się ze szczęścia. Udało mu się namówić Sekimukaia i Izumiego do wzięcia udziału w turnieju, dzięki czemu w końcu mogli zagrać, a Hinata był bliżej swojego celu. Shōyō wyskakuje wysoko czym zaskakuje wszystkich, nawet Tobio, jednak ten nie traci opanowania i szybko wydaje polecenia kolegom, co sprawia, że udaje im się zablokować piłkę, dzięki czemu zdobywają punkt. Izumi mówi, by się tym nie przejmował, ale to Hinata go przeprasza za niewykorzystanie szansy i dodaje pewnie, że następnym razem mu się uda. Pierwszy set wygrywa gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi z wynikiem 25-5. W drugim przewaga punktowa jest także bardzo duża, co chłopak przy tablicy punktowej komentuje nazywając zespół Yukigaoka żałosnym. Hinata nie poddaje się i wyskakuje ponownie, jednak zablokowany przez "ścianę" nie może dojrzeć drugiej strony boiska. Yukitaka i Kōji ciągle wspierają Shōyō. Trzej chłopacy na trybunach są pod wrażeniem niezdarnego Hinaty, który pomimo wzrostu dobrze sobie radzi. Jeden z nich uważa, że właściwy rozgrywający mógłby lepiej wykorzystać jego umiejętności. Porównują kapitana Yukigaoka wspierającego się z zespołem do Kageyamy, który nie potrafi dobrze wykorzystać graczy wokół siebie, a nawet wygląda jakby walczył całkiem sam. thumb|left|200px|"Nie przegraliśmy jeszcze..." Tobio wystawia piłkę Kindaichiemu i krzyczy, by wyskakiwał szybciej. Dziwią się mu, że jest taki jak zawsze, chociaż tym razem bloki przeciwników praktycznie nie istnieją. Kageyama zarzuca im, że nie biorą gry na poważnie, a powinni. Kapitan zespołu go uspokaja, a inny zawodnik serwuje. Pomimo asa serwisowego, którego Kawashima nie był w stanie poprawnie odebrać, Hinata biegnie co sił, by podbić piłkę, ponieważ nadal nie upadła. Nie udaje mu się, co kończy się upadkiem i przeturlaniem pod ścianę. Punkt i piłka setowa gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi. Kawashima przeprasza Hinatę za złe odebranie piłki, a kapitan jego za to, że nie udało mu się jej podbić. Chłopak pyta Shōyō dlaczego posuwa się tak daleko dodając, że może zostać przez to ranny, chociaż i tak nie mają szans na wygraną. Z drugiej strony boiska ich przeciwnicy również są tego ciekawi. Jeden mówi, że gdyby chodziło o niego, to już dawno straciłby ducha walki. Hinata sam nie jest pewien, jednak zdecydowanie odpowiada, że jeszcze nie przegrali. Tobio Kageyama, chociaż wydaje się mocno rozdrażniony taką odpowiedzią, to ją rozumie. Nie ważne jak trudna do odebrania jest piłka, jeżeli nie spadła nadal jest powód by za nią gonić, jeżeli nie przegrał to ma powód do walki. W trakcie rozmyślań Tobio, Hinata ponownie wyskakuje i uderza piłkę z taką siłą, że chociaż odbija się od ręki zawodnika Kitaichi, to przebija się na drugą stronę boiska. Obrońca nie jest w stanie jej dogonić, co denerwuje Tobio. Dla niego mecz się nie skończył, pomimo wskazującego na to wyniku. Jeden z jego drużyny uważa, że nawet cud nie zmieni tego, że wygrają, na co Kageyama odpowiada, że ten punkt nie był cudem, a został im zabrany przez zawodnika Yukigaoka. Chłopacy na widowni zgadzają się z tym, że różnica punków nie ulegnie dużej zmianie, pomimo wysiłku ich kapitana. thumb|right|200px|Hinata wyskakuje z trudnej pozycji Sekimukai serwuje i chociaż piłka zahacza o siatkę to przelatuje na drugą stronę. Kitagawa Daīchi rzucają się, by przebić ją z powrotem. Po drugiej stronie Kawashima podaje do Izumiego, który chce wystawić piłkę Shōyō, jednak ta prześlizguje się po jego palcach i leci do tyłu. Kageyama zauważa, że nie ma tam nikogo, ale tylko przez chwilę. Przez krótki moment Hinata pokonuje tą odległość. Chociaż był po drugiej stronie Yukitaki i był obserwowany przez zawodników Kitaichi, w jakiś sposób zdołał to zrobić, wyskoczyć i przebić piłkę na drugą stronę, co kończy się upadkiem w stolik z napojami. Chłopacy w czarnych strojach na trybunach są zszokowani i jednocześnie pod wrażeniem tego co zobaczyli. Shōyō podnosi się szybko jednak sędzia odgwizduje aut. Kolejny gwizdek sędziego kończy mecz. Uczeń liceum na widowni zauważa, że twarze członków drużyny Kitagawa Daīchi nie wyglądają jak twarze zwycięzców, którzy wygrali taką przewagą punktów. Kageyama analizuje jeszcze raz wyskok Hinaty. Zauważa, że odbił się jedną stopą z trudnej pozycji, a jego oczy ledwo za nim nadążały. Pomimo błędu rozgrywającego, do którego Shōyō na pewno nie był przygotowany, nadal był w stanie uderzyć piłkę, zareagować na takie wystawienie. Izumi zwraca uwagę Hinacie, który stoi nieruchomo na boisku, że muszą ustawić się na linii. Gdy chłopak przechodzi obok siatki, Tobio przygląda się mu krzywo myśląc, że byłoby inaczej gdyby poprawił refleks, zakres ruchu swojego ciała, wiedział jak nim poruszać i miał wytrwałość, by wygrać. thumb|left|200px|Deklaracja przegranego i słowa zwycięzcy Kageyama unosząc się pyta Hinatę co robił przez 3 lata. Izumi powstrzymuje Sekimukaia, by się nie wtrącał. Shōyō nie odpowiada, a wszyscy zawodnicy idą by ustawić się na linii. Po tym Hinata dowiedział się jak nazywa się ten zawodnik, Tobio Kageyama. Po opuszczeniu budynku kapitan Yukigaoka nadal milczy. Kōji próbuje go wesprzeć mówiąc, że nie mogli nic zrobić, ponieważ ich przeciwnicy byli silni i mieli pecha trafiając na nich. Wyjściem obok budynek opuszczają zawodnicy Kitagawa Daīchi. Shōyō widząc ich odpowiada Kōjiemu, że nie ważne czy przeciwnik jest silny czy słaby, ponieważ chodzi o to czy na końcu jest się wygranym czy przegranym. Przegrany nie może więcej stanąć na boisku. Hinata zbiega po schodach do Kageyamy i oświadcza, że obali "Króla górnego boiska" i będzie tym, który stoi najdłużej na boisku. Tobio odpowiada spokojnie, że jedynie zwycięzcy i silni pozostają na boisku i jeżeli chce wygrywać, i awansować, to najpierw musi stać się silniejszy. Hinata milczy patrząc zdecydowanie na odchodzącego zawodnika Kitaichi. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ma braki, jednak będzie nadal ćwiczył. Dziękuje pozostałym członkom jego drużyny za pomoc. Po tym meczu Hinata wraca do treningu. Razem z pierwszorocznymi postanawiają nawet dołączyć do klubu dziewcząt, aby nabrać doświadczenia, nie zapominając o nauce, by pójść do upragnionej szkoły. W tym czasie gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi odpada z turnieju. Następnej wiosny Hinata podjeżdża rowerem pod Liceum Karasuno. W szkolnym korytarzu menadżer klubu siatkówki, Kiyoko Shimizu przekazuje kapitanowi zgłoszenia nowych członków.thumb|right|200px|Spotkanie Kageyamy i Hinaty w Karasuno Daichi Sawamura wydaje się rozczarowany ponieważ liczył na więcej chętnych, jednak wicekapitan jest większym optymistą, dla którego liczy się sam wzrost liczby członków. Sawamura przegląda zgłoszenia nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dołączyła do nich "ta" osoba. W innych miejscach trwają zapisy do różnych klubów. Członek klubu koszykarskiego zauważa biegnącego Hinatę i chce go namówić na przystąpienie, ale chłopak przemyka się obok niego, ponieważ już dawno zdecydował do jakiego klubu dołączy. Biegnie dalej do sali gimnastycznej, myśląc o staniu się silniejszym i zemście na "królu". Zszokowany zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, ponieważ przed nim stoi Tobio Kageyama, który również dołączył do klubu siatkówki w tej szkole. "Przed moimi oczami, blokuje moją ścieżkę. Wysoki, wysoki mur. Co dzieje się po drugiej stronie? Co mógłbym tam zobaczyć? Sceneria, której nigdy nie mógłbym zobaczyć na własną rękę. Ale, jeżeli nie jestem sam, wtedy... może naprawdę będę mógł zobaczyć "widok z góry"." Postacie Rozegrane mecze *Gimnazjum Yukigaoka kontra Gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi (0:2) **1. set: 5-25 **2. set: 8-25 Nawigacja en:Endings and Beginnings es:Finales y Comienzos fr:Une fin et un début (Chapitre)